Hetalia Crack Meme  :D WARNING: OBVIOUS CRACK
by Hospitalized Heartless
Summary: Lol. I honestly just did this for fun  Warning: Crack-ish for the most part  I'm rating it T because I honestly don't like rating things K or K . I don't know why, I just do. -Shrugs-


Top 12 Favorite Character: YOU CANNOT EDIT THIS PART AFTER YOU BEGIN -.-

1. France

2. Romano

3. Spain

4. Germany

5. Prussia

6. Italy

7. Russia

8. China

9. England

10. America

11. Japan

12. Hungary

* * *

><p><strong>If 1 and 12 were in a relationship, how would 10 react?<br>**I honestly don't think America would care XD. France and Hungary have nothing to do with him.

**If 11 and 9 got in a fist fight who would win?  
><strong>England? Japan? –Contemplates- Hm… Well Japan's definitely more lithe but I honestly don't think either of them would care who would win XD. -*coughs*Japan*cough*-

**Is 4 and 7 totally cannon or totally crack?**  
>Welcome to cracktastic land~ :D<p>

**How would you react if 3 and 8 became a cannon pairing?**  
>…I honestly think I would stop watching Hetalia- Or at least complain to the writing staff about how crack-ish that is oAo.<p>

**If 2 and 7 went on a fishing trip would they end up getting 'distracted' halfway through?**  
>No. Romano would run for his life before that would happen! XD<p>

**What is your lucky number?  
><strong>14! Who isn't on here ^^;;.

**What would that number and 12(or 11) be like in a pairing?  
><strong>Like I said- 14 does not exist on here… Although-

AMERIPAN FTW! –Is shot-

**Have you ever read 10 and 11 fan-fiction?  
><strong>…Yes ;A; Ameripan is like- my favorite cannon pairing~

**How about 1 and 2?**  
>ONCE! France was babysitting Romano but at the end France gets an axe to the face (By the Spaniard himself~ w) It was quite funny actually~<p>

**Have you ever seen 7 and 8 in a fan-art together?**  
>Oh yeah! I love RoChu~ ^w^<p>

**2 and 3?  
><strong>SPAMANO! –Rapid Spamano fangirl- Ah~ So cannon! w And Romano tsundere-ness is so hard to resist~

Rewrite this using names::

Russia is in love with China, but China is dating Romano. Romano hates Russia, and won't allow Russia near China. China breaks up with Romano because of how controlling he is, so Romano goes off and has a one-night stand with Hungary. Hungary is dating Japan, so when Japan finds out they break up with her. Russia is rejected by China, because China wants 'some time to himself'. Russia and Japan end up comforting one another, and learn they like the each other and get together. China becomes jealous and realizes what they missed, so he kidnaps Russia. Russia (obviously XD) breaks free, and China is sent to jail. Japan finds out and attempts to murder China while he is in jail. Japan gets caught by Romano before he gets to the jail, and ends up 'staying' at Romano's house for the night. Russia finds out and breaks up with him. Italy is in love with Russia, and ask Russia out but Russia refuses and tells Italy that he hates him. Italy commits suicide. France is in love with Spain, who is love with Italy and France attempts to use Italy's death to his advantage, but instead makes Spain hate him. Germany and Prussia attempt to console Spain, but end up having a threesome. England, who is dating Germany finds out and commits suicide in the same place as Italy. America decides he's had enough and murders everyone.

**Did that story make any sense?  
><strong>…You know, you're just asking for crack when you do something like that. Although- I like psychotic America at the end XD.

**What was your favorite pairing in it (no matter how brief)?  
><strong>The slight RoChu. What? It was the only thing that wasn't entirely crack!

**Are you currently wondering how I did that? (I made it in one try. ;-D No editing needed.)  
><strong>You're one magical person then. –Gives medal of magical honor-

**If you are, attempt to make you own with all the numbers, then plug in the names:**

1 is in love with 9 but 9 is incredibly impudent with loving 1 so the two never end up together. 1 is quite furious and ends up having an affair with 3 which ends up making a very pissed off 2 after 1. 1 is therefore sent to jail from here on after and 2 and 3 live together in peace. Meanwhile, hearing that 1 was in prison, 6 is ready to pay bail to get them out of jail but 4 doesn't want them to. Instead, 5 pays bail and those two end up having an affair together. 12 hears about this, 5's former lover, and decides to murder both of them. The only one who finds out is 11 who is therefore murdered afterwards. 10, being furious that 11 is now dead, murders 12 without being sent to jail. 7 and 8 laugh on the sidelines cause they don't really care.

France is in love with England but England is incredibly impudent with loving France so the two never end up together. France is quite furious and ends up having an affair with Spain which ends up making a very pissed off Romano after France. France is therefore sent to jail from there on after and Romano and Spain live together in peace. Meanwhile, hearing that France was in prison, Italy is ready to pay bail to get him out of jail but Germany doesn't want him to. Instead, Prussia pays bail and those two end up having an affair together. Hungary hears about this, Prussia's former lover, and decides to murder both of them. The only one who finds out is Japan who is therefore murdered afterwards. America, being furious that Japan is now dead, murders Hungary without being sent to jail. Russia and China laugh on the sidelines cause they don't really care.

**Did that make any sense?  
><strong>Yes. And it wasn't really that difficult (over the course of the me I ended up remembering certain things and viola~) XD –Is shot-

**Favorite pairing?  
><strong>-Esplodes- I don't know! I love them all equally! Since there's cannon support for all of them I love them all the same~ (But my favorite is probably Gerita, Spamano and Fruk)

**What would happen if 1/2/3 had a threesome?  
><strong>Somehow, I could probably see France doing that XD.

**4/5/6?  
><strong>-Dies of nosebleed- -Covers nosebleed- Uh… That wouldn't be hot or anything- oh goodness no.

**7/8/9?  
><strong>Maybe… If Russia wanted England to become one with him and England refused, I guess?

**10/11/12?  
><strong>Hungary was just there to see America and Japan yaoi XD.

**What would happen if 6 and 9 went on a shopping trip together?  
><strong>Disaster XD. Italy is afraid of England~

**What would they shop for?  
><strong>PASTA! Or in England's case- Tea and teacups (because apparently, America doesn't have enough of either.)

**Out of all the questions so far pick your favorite and re-write it using 5 and 9 (and 7 if a threesome).  
><strong>The whole re-write the story thing~ But I'm not in the mood to re-write and entire story about Prussia and England and Russia somehow being involved.

How would that even work anyways?

**How much booze would 3 have to have to have go at 12? (or other way around)  
><strong>A lot my friends. A lot.

**7 and 10?  
><strong>Russia doesn't need booze- he just uses force! : D

**6 and 1?  
><strong>o.o Italy would die from alcohol overdose before going to try and hit on France.

**Do you think 8 uses lotion? Is it scented? What scent would it be?  
><strong>Yes, aru! And it would smell like Chinese flowers~

**How often does 1 drink?  
><strong>Not much, he's usually just goes to the bar to pick up one-night stands! Or England… XD.

**What person would 7 try to marry if they had to marry one person out of the other eleven to stay alive?  
><strong>To stay alive? I think it would be China either way. XD Russia doesn't need brute force other than himself. He just needs China to mole- I mean- keep him company! XD

**Who would 6 marry?  
><strong>Ve~ Doitsu of course!

**How about 10?  
><strong>Japan w.

**If 4 and 2 got ahold of some glowsticks, what would they do with them?  
><strong>… Romano would spend the time tying to suffocate Germany with them. -_-;;

**7 and 8?  
><strong>Woo… -Un-enthusiastic dance-

**9 and 1?  
><strong>England would try to murder France with them XD.

**12 and 11?  
><strong>Party hard. XD They're yaoi bros after all~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For whatever reason in the world I decided to do this XD And about pairings- Please no flamers~ I like my pairing choice for a reason and i don't choose to flame you about them do I? No. So please- If you have a bad comment, don't waste your finger usage. I'm not going to reply anyways.**

**http / fanfiction . net /s/ 7480618 /1/ The_Hetalia_Meme_Glowing_Version ~ Remove spaces if you want to do yourself~**


End file.
